Hermione Granger y el mal de los males
by Hatsumomoxxx
Summary: semi UA - Era de suponer que tras la guerra todo iría bien. Hermione se planteaba en casarse y parir chiquillos lo antes posible, pero debido a un decreto mágico ella y sus amigos debían volver a Hogwarts. ¿Qué aventuras depararían a nuestra heroína? Rateado M por si las moscas. Hay un Oc.
1. La sospecha

**Advertencia: Este fanfic está cargado de errores literarios, la narrativa es pésima y contiene comentarios extra. Los personajes sufren alteraciones graves de la personalidad para sustentar la trama. Mi única recomendación es que si están dispuestos a leerlo, lo hagan con un cubata en la mano y el mejor humor del mundo. Excusen las faltas de ortografía, pues es el único error no hecho adrede. Esto no es por que sea mi historia y haga con ella lo que me da la gana, es por que es mi tiempo y lo dedico a lo que me apetece.**

**Autor e idea original por Hatsumomoxxx, Narración y retoques artísticos por Satoki Androide, Critica constructiva por Kittieme (Advierto que había consumido litros de alcohol de curar cuando le obligué a leer estas páginas.) y finalmente personajes originales por J.K. Rowling. No es mi estilo poner un disclaimer, pero por una vez me permitiré escribir la gilipoyez de que los personajes no me pertenecen. Si, es una gilipoyez, pues yo doy por hecho de que no le pertenecen al ficker.**

Capitulo 1 – La sospecha

La guerra había terminado dejando tras de sí héroes caídos, dolorosas muertes para las familias de toda la comunidad mágica. Especialmente en Inglaterra.

El nuevo ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, había proclamado que todos aquellos que habían luchado en la guerra disponían de un puesto de trabajo en la oficina de aurores. Mas el nuevo ministro de magia conocía el programa que había seguido los alumnos de Hogwarts el año anterior y no podía permitir que aquellos pobres chavales fueran por la vida sin unos estudios decentes. De este modo decretó la ley 98E, por la cual todos los alumnos comprendidos entre los 12 años y los 18, de aquel año, debían repetir curso con el fin de adquirir los conocimientos que no habían adquirido el año anterior.

Por este motivo Hermione se sentía muy feliz de volver al colegio un año más. En el momento en el que se promulgó la ley nuestra protagonista estaba en casa de los Weasley. No era que la chica no quisiera estar con sus padres, quienes acababan de recobrar la memoria y estaban en shock después de percatarse que no habían podido cuidar de su pequeña en aquellos tiempos difíciles, pero a Hermione le apetecía mucho más pasar tiempo en casa de su familia política. Una familia pobre, con pocos recursos y muchos hijos. Tenía que gorronearles a ellos, nuestra pequeña hechicera era tan lista que se había dejado la inteligencia emocional en el útero materno. Harry, que había heredado el dinero de los Potter y de los Black, también estaba allí sin contribuir económicamente en su manutención básica en víveres. Cierto era que como una familia mágica podían conjurar comida, pero esta debía existir, así que o bien la pagaban o bien la estaban robando. Pero como narrador omnisciente se que toda esta es demasiada información para un lector que sólo quiere una historia entretenida.

— ¡Es genial volver a Hogwats! Llenar mi cabeza de nuevos conocimientos — dijo la chica a sus amigos. — ¿No os parece genial?

Sus amigos la miraron con cierto aire despectivo, no dirían nada porque eran educados, pero cuando se ponía en plan sabelotodo era muy pesada.

— ¿Qué dices Hermione? — dijo Ron pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros. — Podríamos ser ya aurores, pero no, hemos de volver a la tutela de unos profesores que nos digan cómo debemos vivir.

Hermione sabía que Ron tenía razón, de hecho ella había soñado con casarse pronto. Soñaba en una boda de en sueño, no como la Fleur con Bill que había acabado en drama y aún no tenían hijos. Hermione, que era muy lista, sospechaba que esto último se debía a que Bill no quería tener hijos. Que Bill hubiese vivido la experiencia de tener quinientos mil hermanos le había pasado factura a la pobre Fleur, que se moría por tener hijos tan guapos como ella.

— Tío, eres tan dramático a veces — comentó Harry pensado que Hogwarts era su único hogar, así que aun que le incordiaba volver no era algo tan malo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. Ginny entró en la habitación, parecía que cuando ella entraba en escena todo a su alrededor se ralentizaba. Su pelo rojo ardiente de otoño, aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que tenían un brillo inusual y su fina piel llena de pecas, pecas que había puesto de moda ella con su estelar aparición en el libro de la cámara de los secretos, dejaban a Harry embelesado. Cada vez que la veía el héroe de las siete novelas escritas por J K Rowling pensaba en como en el primer momento que la vio ni tan siquiera reparó en ella, menudo error fijarse en aquella Cho Chang. Una mujer de raza asiática, irónicamente inserida en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería cuando el héroe necesitaba una mujer a la que amar. Hermione ya estaba adjudicada al mentecato pelirrojo, así que una china usual era perfecta para romperle el corazón a nuestro héroe.

— Mamá dice que a poner la mesa Ro ro— dijo Ginny con su angelical, pero ligeramente nasal voz. Llamaba a su hermano Ro ro desde el final de la guerra por que había oído a Lavender Brown lloriquear que lo amaba mucho y que no sabía qué haría si él moría. Ginny en aquel momento pensó que fuera como fuera lo que haría sería comerse los mocos, porque su hermanito querido amaba a la sabelotodo de Granger, aun que esta no fuera tan guapa como algunos decían. — tú también Hermy.

Entonces fue cuando Hermione sintió la primera sospecha de que algo no andaba bien. Era como una pequeña punzada en el corazón ¿Por qué ella y Ron tenían que ir a trabajar mientras Ginny y Harry se rascaban la barriga? Aquello le inquietaba mortalmente pero tenía que salir de la escena para ir a poner la mesa, por ese motivo el narrador os lo contará dentro de un rato.

Ginny y Harry se miraban a los ojos. Ginny y Harry ahora se besaban, la pareja decía cosas insulsas sobre lo mucho que se querían. Mira que eran empalagosos.

Ginny resultaba realmente extraña. Él la había dejado con el pretexto de protegerla y ella volvía con él después de la guerra. Aún y con esas la había dejado en la estacada, porque ¿A por quien iría Voldemort primero? ¿A por alguien que no le importase a Harry como Stan Shunpike? ¿O tal vez a la chica con la que estaba pasando el verano? No, todo el mundo sabe que nuestro amado Voldy leía corazón de bruja. Lord Voldemort sería el primero en saber que lo habían dejado y no iría a por ella, pues sabría que no la amaba.

Además ella había asistido a la escuela, el sitio más seguro del mundo. Con Severus Snape rondando allí después en una época en la que la lealtad de este era dudosa. Tan dudosa como la existencia de Santa Claus.

En ese momento Ginny se separó de él y le miró a los ojos dramáticamente. Había algo importante que debía decirle al niño que sobrevivió, por dos veces.

— Harry verás yo…— Su quebrada voz se entrecortaba, Ginny estaba muy confusa. Harry más—. No es por ti es por mí, hay un mal que acecha y yo soy la elegida.

Harry estaba acongojado y al mismo tiempo muy enojado. ¿Por qué la hermosa Ginebra Weasley decía esas sandeces? El héroe y la heroína debían estar juntos para darle sentido a la historia de J.K.

— Cuando termine el curso lo entenderás todo, debemos romper— dijo crípticamente Ginny. Harry empezaba a estar harto, después de siete libros aún no podía ser feliz. ¡Ay! Harry querido, si tú supieses lo que es la vida real. Entonces Ginny se acurrucó al lado de Harry y dijo— Pero aún podemos ser amigos Harry.

Después de poner la mesa, Hermione mosca por no salir durante las últimas 318 palabras del texto, se preguntó si es que Harry el súper pro protagonista estaría enfadado con ella. Subió escaleras arriba y espió por la rendija de la puerta entrecerrada. Harry lloraba desconsoladamente, ella nunca lo había visto llorar antes ¿Tendría depresión? A fin de cuentas había pasado por cosas muy duras desde su tierna niñez. Pobre Harry, cuando Ginny se marchara se acercaría a hablar con él.

Esperó en su posición hasta que la pelirroja se fue de allí dejando su dulce aroma en el aire, pues su cabello olía a flores silvestres, y no era por el champú, era algo natural. Astuta como un zorro entró en la habitación donde Harry seguía lamentándose. Pobre desgraciado, tenía un aspecto horrible. Se giró hacia un lado y Hermione pudo ver un poster de los Chuddley Canons con un hombre saludando eufórico, parecía reírse de él. La chica se aguantó la risa, pues reírse a mandíbula batiente hubiese sido de muy mal gusto. En ese momento se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre Harry? ¿El que no debe ser nombrado ha vuelto? — preguntó preocupadísima Hermione. Se temía lo peor.

—¡ NOO-Ooo! — Gimió entre sollozos exagerados —. Ginny , ¡Ginny me-eee HAA dejado!

Ahora Hermione sí estaba preocupada, aquello era un Out Of Character como una catedral. Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió, que perdió a sus padres a muy temprana edad, que vivió durante once años en una alacena llena de arañas y que se las había visto con el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos lloraba por una chica. Una canija , con el pelo rojo y pecas, vamos nada del otro mundo. Porque a Hermione esa moda nueva de las pecas no le hacía mucha gracia, ¡Cada vez que veía una pensaba en cáncer de piel! ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? ¿Estaba hablando mal de Ginny? La joven bruja se tapó la boca, aquello era bashing a un personaje de J.K. Rowling. Bien era sabido que el Bashing era castigado con la pena capital, no podía permitirse el lujo de decir lo que pensaba de Ginny.

—No pasa nada Harry, es sólo una chica — le intentó consolar su amiga —. Hay muchas chicas en el mundo.

Hermione, dio un respingo de buenas a primeras. Acababa de decirle a Harry que había muchas otras chicas en el mundo y que Ginny era una chica normal, ¿sería eso considerado bashing? La chica se escondió detrás de un cojín gris deseando que si alguien lo hubiera oído aquello no fuera considerado bashing.

— ¡Te recuperarás! — dijo con una sonrisa, pero no se podía ver. Recordemos que se tapaba la cara con el cojín que si no recuerdo mal unas líneas atrás era de la bandera de Inglaterra. A no, el beta del autor me ha dicho que era gris.

La bruja salió de la habitación corriendo con el cojín aun en la cara, debía cubrirse por si acaso. Encontró a Ron en el jardín tumbado sobre la hierba dejando que los gnomos paseasen por encima de él.

— ¡Me traes mi cojín cambia color favorito! ¡Eres la mejor novia del mundo! — exclamó Ron robándole el cojín de las manos, que ahora era violeta y colocando bajo su cabeza. ¡Ah! Así que era eso. El maldito cojín era mágico y cambiaba de color. Como narrador empezaba a volverme loco. Luego Ron se golpeó el pecho y se dirigió a la chica —. Puedes apoyarte sobre mí.

El chico sabía que aquello crearía una atmosfera realmente romántica, sobre todo porque los gnomos de jardín les insultaban con su insuficiente lenguaje. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que aquellos pequeños seres eran de los que usaban guiones cortos para hablar, aun que técnicamente eran británicos así que lo más probable es que usaran las comillas.

Hermione con su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo sexy, con el que yo también quisiera acostarme, pensaba en una técnica para descubrir si aquello sucedido era Out of Character o no. Si le preguntaba a Ron y este le daba la razón seguramente lo haría para no discutir, pero si le llevaba la contraria y encima razonaba coherentemente… Menudas sandeces pensaba, que narices, Ron no sabía que era el Out of Character y mucho menos razonar. ¿O si sabia y ella aún no lo había descubierto?

— Oye Ron, ¿has notado un comportamiento extraño en Harry? — preguntó la chica sin tener muy claro como deducir el Out of Character en su novio —. Ya sabes, algo de OoC.

— ¿el Out of Character? ¿Eso que hace que nos comportemos como idiotas en la mayoría de casos? — Contestó Ron sorprendiendo a la joven bruja. Definitivamente no había que buscar más, Ron sufría de OoC. Que su novio tuviera algún conocimiento en la cabeza era muy mal presagio. Lo único que aliviaba aquel estado de congoja que le causaba que su novio pudiera tener conocimiento de algo era que pronto estarían en Hogwarts. Quizá el lugar más seguro del mundo después de Gringotts.

Descontando que aquel colegio estaba situado en medio de la nada donde se podían quedar incomunicados por el temporal, con un monstruo en el lago y con un bosque en el que se encuentran numerosos seres mágicos peligrosos. Si, Hogwarts era uno de los lugares más seguros del mundo, también constatado en la serie de libros de Harry Potter en que miles de cosas extrañas y peligrosas les habían ocurrido a ella y sus mejores amigos. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a Hogwarts.


	2. Las Damas doradas

Capitulo 2 – Las damas doradas.

Los días de verano pasaron apaciblemente, no ocurrió nada relevante. Hermione seguía con la certeza de que algo andaba mal, Ron se maravillaba con la inteligencia de los gnomos de jardín y Harry había desarrollado una depresión de caballo.

Aquel uno de septiembre todos los miembros de la comunidad mágica de las islas británicas comprendidos entre los 11 y los 18 años tomaron el tren en el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Hermione evocaba en su memoria todos los momentos vividos en aquel tren, también todas sus aventuras en Hogwarts. Estaba tan, pero tan feliz de volver al colegio que si tuviéramos que escribirlo en este texto probablemente ocuparíamos unas dos mil palabras en describirlo. Nuestra protagonista, ya en la locomotora de vapor, que producía grandes problemas en cambio climático, se sentó al lado de Neville Longbottom. Pobre Neville, después de toda una vida siendo un pringado nadie se acordaría de él por matar una serpiente y liderar una revolución. Es bien sabido que los historiadores siempre explican las cosas desde un punto de vista, por ejemplo todos conocemos los hechos de la segunda guerra mundial por los americanos e Italia que siempre dirá que se subyugó a Alemania por que su porque su poder militar no era suficientemente fuerte para combatirla, aun que su gobierno fuera fascista y… me vuelvo a ir por las ramas, que narrador más despistado ha escogido el autor. Eso saberlo todo por ser omnisciente dificulta mucho el trabajo.

Por donde iba, ¡Ah sí! , Neville era un desgraciado con muy buena fe pero pésima inteligencia. — Oye Neville,¿Qué te pasa? — dijo la inteligente brujilla dándose cuenta que el chico estaba más embobado de lo normal.

— Pues… — Neville parecía intimidado, todos sabían que Luna le había dejado después de aquel tener un apasiónate y ardiente verano juntos, pero nadie se imaginaba que siguiese turbado por ello, a fin de cuentas era una relación estrictamente sexual —. La chica nueva de intercambio es tan guapa.

¿Chica nueva de intercambio? En los siete libros que Hermione había estado presente nunca había habido ningún estudiante de intercambio, lo más parecido había sido el torneo de los tres magos. Pero en el caso del torneo ningún miembro había compartido clases con ellos ni ocupado un lugar relevante en la vida cotidiana. Aquello volvió a crispar los nervios de la chica, algo malo estaba ocurriendo lo podía oler en el aire. Tenía que ir a conocer a aquella chica como fuera, aun que se viera obligada a mantener una conversación banal con una persona de un país no angloparlante y evidentemente con una inteligencia inferior a la suya.

Al bajar del tren Hermione divisó a una chica que podía ser aquella de la que hablaba Neville Longbothom. Sucede cuando Hermione baja del tren por que de ser antes la historia avanzaría demasiado rápido y dejaríamos a los lectores con ganas de más. Volviendo a nuestra historia que es lo que nos interesa, y no una malinterpretación de palabras ajenas al documento que ustedes leen. La chica en cuestión estaba sentada al lado de Ginny en un carro tirado por thestrals. Nuestra heroína corrió para poder sentarse junto a las dos chicas, pero cayó en el barro porque esta versión de Hermione era muy patosa y se había tropezado con sus propios pies. El autor tenía miedo que la chica se convirtiera en una canon Sue así que le añadió defectos extra a la protagonista para que no deslumbrase especialmente por su inteligencia y perspicacia.

Una vez en el gran comedor y bajo aquel techo que reflejaba una noche estrellada Hermione miraba atenta la selección del sombrero seleccionador. Para sorpresa de la chica, la alumna de intercambio también fue llamada para ser seleccionada a alguna casa. Esto era por que la profesora McGonagall no sabía donde debía dormir. El simple hecho de pensar que debía llevársela a sus aposentos durante todo el curso turbaba a la nueva directora, pues temía que descubriesen que además de profesora era humana y también defecaba.

Antes de que la profesora Sprout, como nueva subdirectora, pudiera terminar su nombre, la chica de brillante pelo dorado y ojos azul verdoso como las cristalinas aguas del mar se levantó de la mesa de Gryffindor y caminó hacía la profesora de herbología. La chica no sólo era especial por que su aspecto físico fuera maravilloso, también sabía aprovecharlo, pues había modificado aquella ancha túnica reglamentaria por una más ajustada que ayudaba a entrever aquella majestuosa forma que dibujaba su cuerpo voluptuoso y curvilíneo.

— Pueden llamarme Sue — comentó la chica antes de sentarse en aquel taburete frente a todo el colegio. Esto hubiera resultado insolente de no ser por que el nombre de la chica era tan largo que al terminar a la profesora Sprout le faltaba el aire. Por no hablar que tenía como tres o cuatro apellidos. Nos evitaremos escribirlo por que perderíamos mucho tiempo y lo relevante es la profunda trama que desvela nuestra historia. Ni que esto fuera un fanfic de pacotilla en que los personajes OC tienen algo de relevancia más allá de lo necesario, a todos nos gusta leer sobre los personajes del canon, no personajes que salen de la nada como las setas en el campo. Bueno menos a la autora de este fic que debe ser un alienígena.

Entonces fue cuando el sombrero seleccionador fue colocado sobre la cabeza de Sue, la alumna de intercambio, que trabajaba ocasionalmente como modelo de victorias secret. La sorpresa fue tal, quizá el trago más amargo que Ginny habría tomado nunca, pues la hermosísima dama fue enviada a la casa Slytherin.

¿Sería una mortífaga encubierta? Todo el mundo sabía que ser de aquella casa definía a las personas como seres astutos, crueles y oscuros. Todos y cada uno de los Slytherin eran malvados y deseaban la muerte de los muggles, nacidos de muggle y traidores a la sangre.

—Yo creo que J.K sólo dio pinceladas de algunos idiotas de la casa Slytherin — comentó Ginny preocupada por que su hermano Ron criticaría su relación amistosa con Sue —. Sue es una chica encantadora, además juntas tenemos una importante misión a cumplir.

Ron le pegó una colleja a su hermana, en que diablos pensaba. Los Slytherin eran basura aun que minutos antes de saber que irían a dicha casa hubieran sido los mejores amigos del mundo.

— ¡NO PEGES A GINNY! — gritaron Harry, Neville, Seamus, Dean y todos los chicos del gran comedor al unísono.

Hermione notaba la tensión del momento, algo iba muy mal en aquella historia. ¿Se estaban mofando de ella? Ron no estaba lamiéndole el culo a la chica guapa de Slytherin. Ron sufría un gran OoC, aún que hasta cierto punto le gustaba que fuese más listo, más cariñoso y además que no fuese el pingado que se quedaba coladito de la primera chica guapa que pasaba.

Realmente nuestra inteligente protagonista no quería perder más el tiempo, así que en cuanto tubo ocasión se escabulló a la habitación de las chicas. Pero su mente no dejaba de trabajar, sorprendentemente se había dado cuenta de que todos a su alrededor sufrían trastornos de personalidad, eso sin duda le hacia cuestionarse una cosa. ¿Sufriría ella misma un Out of Charcter? Plantease aquello alarmó a nuestra chiquilla, pues no se sentía lo suficientemente atractiva y sexy como para permitirse el lujo de ser tonta.

Aquello no la dejó dormir en toda la noche. Por eso decidió que además de recoger su túnica para mostrar un poco las piernas en plan guarrilla, también se maquillaría y gastaría litros de poción alisadora. Al menos hasta que comprobara al día siguiente en la biblioteca si aún seguía siendo inteligente a morir.

Tras las primeras clases matutinas, Hermione se saltó la comida. Pues pensó que quizás necesitaba hacer dieta si no era igual de sabelotodo que siempre. Como narrador omnisciente a aquellos que leéis esto os diré que no debéis seguir el ejemplo de nuestra protagonista, la salud va por delante de la belleza aun que se sea más tonto que las pierdas. Se dirigió a la biblioteca con la intención de medir fuerzas con los libros más complicados y de paso investigaría la extraña epidemia que sufrían sus compañeros.

Entró en la biblioteca de puntillas para no llamar la atención, pero lo cierto es que con el aspecto que llevaba su intención era una misión imposible. La chiquilla se encaminó al estante donde residían los libros de hechicería más avanzada, allí encontraría acerca del OoC segurísimo. Tomó un libro y empezó a leer, de entrada lo estaba entendiendo todo y su velocidad lectora seguía siendo de mil por minuto. Aclaramos esto por que nadie se explica como puede leer tantos libros de tamaño XXL, hacer deberes, estudiar, ser sociable y vivir aventuras con sus compañeros sin que sus horas de sueño quedaran resentidas y su organismo fallase. Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que en el caso de sufrir algún OoC , este no afectaba en absoluto a su inteligencia y a sus capacidades superiores.

Lo que sí que había descubierto era algo extraño que podía tener relación con lo que sucedía en la historia que estaba protagonizando. Al parecer existía un hechizo oscuro de entre los hechizos más oscuros y terribles del universo que invocaba a las damas doradas. En el libro no había mucha información más allá de una línea que las mencionaba con pánico. También hablaba sobre la sospechosa muerte de la autora en circunstancias extrañas, investigar sobre las damas doradas podía llevarte a la muerte. Una nota escrita a mano justo al lado del texto decía "Si quieres saber más de las Damas doradas busca en la sección prohibida, pasillo 3 estante EB". Aquello si era extraño, J.K. Rowling nunca les dejaría pistas tan evidentes de donde buscar.

La bruja se disponía a entrar en el área prohibida cuando la voz de la señora Pince le paró los pies.

— A donde crees que vas chiquilla— dijo la señora plantándose frente a Hermione. Aquello irritó a nuestra protagonista, ella nunca se saltaría una regla tan crucial si no fuese por una fuerza mayor. Además el ministro de magia le había dado un puesto como aurora, tenía a la ley de su lado, estaba trabajando. — Y no me pongas esa excusa que me han dado tantas veces de que tú también eres auror. Así que ¡humo, humo, humo!

Ella misma se saltaba su normativa gritando de aquella manera en la Biblioteca, pero no tenia más remedio que irse.

Tras divagar por el castillo, con un hambre atroz se dirigió al gran comedor con la intención evidente de llevarse algo a la boca, pero lo aclaro para aquellos que desconocen la ciencia de la deducción. Las casualidades de la literatura infantil hicieron que se encontrara con Ginny y Sue sentadas justo en su sitio de la mesa. Sue debería sentarse con los Slytherin, pero como la clasista forma de dividir a los alumnos en Hogwarts no le agradaba, ya que era una fuck the mainstream, se sentó en la mesa Gryffindor. Las guapísimas chicas invitaron a Hermione a sentarse con ellas y a compartir la charla que estaban teniendo.

— Pues cuando yo tenga mi primera y única hija la llamaré Miriam Josefa de las Mercedes Aïda.— dijo Sue súper ilusionada por lo madura que estaba siendo aquella conversación.

— ¿Y tendrá tantos nombres por que no quieres tener más hijos? — dijo Hermione intrigada con aquel nombre tan enrevesado y completo. Ginny la miró mal por preguntar aquella sandez.

— ¡Oh! Claro que si — contestó la chica con actitud sabionda —. ¿Es que no conoces las teorías demográficas de Malthus? No se deben tener muchos hijos.

La bruja de mayor edad no tenía ni idea, pero le importaba más bien poco ¿Seria este su OoC? Mostrase indiferente ante el conocimiento. Las familias grandes eran más felices, ella pensaba en parir críos como una coneja.

— Pues mis padres han tenido muchos niños— dijo Ginny asustada por contradecir a Sue—. Aun que siempre hemos sido muy pobres.

—Pues ahí lo tienes— sentenció Sue —. Tus padres deberían haber usado preservativos, pero como J.k es católica no lo contempla.

En aquel momento Hermione Granger encontró la pista que andaba buscando, no eran las damas doradas, ni el Out of Character exagerado de algunos miembros de la comunidad mágica. Estaban en un fan fic, J.K. Rowling no era la autora de la historia que protagonizaba. Echaba de menos a aquella autora que la había puesto en su historia como personaje complementario a Ronald Weasley. Un self insert, en teoría, que hacía de ella el más brillante de los personajes creados.


	3. El nuevo aliado y el musical de Wicked

Capitulo 3 – El inesperado aliado y el musical de Wicked.

**N.A: Me he fijado que en los capítulos anteriores hay algunos dedazos. No lo voy a cambiar. Aconsejo leer este capitulo especialmente imaginado que el narrador es esa voz tan arrolladoramente emocional de Loquendo, le da realismo. lol**

Al día siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano. Como su intelecto no había sido editado por aquel escritor de fanfics, podía permitirse no ponerse guapa. Así pues nuestra brujilla avispada no se maquilló y se colocó la túnica como era correcto. Su pelo seguía liso, pero cuando saliese a la calle la humedad del ambiente haría el resto.

Se moría de ganas de contarle a alguien lo que sucedía. Pero no consideró que el OoC de Ron fuera a escucharla. Un error por su parte, pues la autora idealizaba las relaciones amorosas hasta un punto inimaginable para un ser humano. Aquella autora era del tipo que creaba OC que no conocían de nada al personaje del que se enamoraban y un romance a lo "Romeo y Julieta" se desarrollaba sin venir a cuento. Pero estoy robando palabras así que mejor me callo y continuamos con la historia.

Hermione bajó al gran comedor donde se serviría el desayuno. Iba a comer, evidentemente, pero los brazos de una chica fuerte la arrastraron hasta el baño más cercano. Aquellos que deambulaban por el pasillo murmuraban sobre que una chica arrastrase a otra, resultaba raro verlas juntas, ¿sería por qué el ficker en cuestión quería añadir a aquella historia sexo lésbico gratuitamente? No podía ser, por que no había advertencia alguna al inicio del fic.

Cuando Por fin en el baño, que olía a rayos y era de los más sucios de todo el colegio, Hermione pudo ver a su atacante. El hecho de que el baño estuviera tan sucio era lógico pues estaba en la primera planta justo al lado de la entrada, probablemente esto lo hacia el más concurrido de todo el colegio. También es relevante comentar que estaban allí casi solas, y digo casi por que en el segundo retrete a la derecha había un hombre muggle, que nadie sabia como había llegado teniendo en cuenta las maldiciones y hechizos para repeler a los no mágicos.

— ¡Dime que tú no sufres OoC!— exclamó Pansy Parkinson apunto de llorar.

— Creo que no, ¿tu tampoco? — contestó Hermione sorprendida. Aquel hedor la estaba matando. Se tapó la nariz y esperó que aquella conversación no se prolongara mucho.

— Bueno, a parte de dirigirte la palabra y que no sean insultos lo que digo…— Pansy se sintió avergonzada por hablar con una sangre sucia sin insultarla ¡Que dirían sus padres!

—No nos alarmemos— intentó tranquilizarse Hermione que tampoco se sentía cómoda hablando con Pansy. Pensó en preguntarle que sabía, pero luego reparó en que se trataba de la Slytherin y eso sólo significaba que tenía un cerebro de ardilla o peor. La chica fue directa y clara con sus pensamientos —. Saldremos de aquí y empezaremos a hablar en clave para que nadie se dé cuenta que conspiramos contra el sistema que la autora ha impuesto.

— Esta bien, ¿hablamos en script? — Sugirió Pansy que también se tapaba la nariz, pero no era por el hedor si no para imitar a Hermione y parecer lista a los lectores — ¿Te puedo llamar Hermy?

— ¡Nada de Script! Que sino no me entero de cuando hablas tú y cuando hablo yo — dijo Hermione irritada pensando que Pansy estaría más guapa callada—. Hablaremos normal, espero que el Out of Character haga que el resto de personajes no nos presten atención. También a la autora le debe faltar un hervor para estar escribiendo esto, porque he descubierto que no es J.K Rowling quien nos esta guiando.

— ¿En serio? — contestó sorprendida Pansy Parkinson introduciéndose el dedo en la nariz para sacar un moco y admirarlo mientras hablaba — J.K siempre me deja en ridículo, así que no le veo el problema a que otra persona escriba lo guay que soy.

Hermione le contó que el problema era el OoC total que cometían los otros autores. La Slytherin la miraba atónita, así que un autor que no fuera el original podía cometer grandes pifias ¿a propósito? O ¿tal vez sólo era fruto de su imaginación y de su percepción de los personajes? A Pansy le ardía el cerebro de tanto cuestionarse las cosas, no podía ver colores diferentes al blanco y negro. ¿Quizá era daltónica? Este narrador os toma el pelo, todo el mundo sabe que el daltonismo sólo afecta a x luminosidad de color y no a todos los colores.

— Entonces ¿tu crees que Ginny y Sue son personajes suescos? Ya sabes una Canon y una Susana de tres pares de narices — dijo la chica por probar suerte con una deducción especulativa sobre el comportamiento de Draco respecto a las dos chicas —. Es que Draco ahora se lleva bien con Ginny y parece enamorado accidentalmente de Sue , además ya no quiere que nos enrollemos en cada esquina como amantes furtivos.

Si Hermione lo hubiera sabido esta le hubiera dicho que con lo católica que era J.K seguramente no hubieran pasado de un beso en la mejilla, pues para Draco Malfoy el futuro era la señorita Greengrass, nombre que a este narrador le causa risa por su complejísima composición.

— ¿Por qué no se me ha ocurrido a mí? — dijo Hermione asustada. ¿Podía Pansy haber descubierto el entramado de aquella situación tan peliaguda? No era justo, Hermione era el cerebro y Pansy el cuerpo de aquella relación simbiótica por un bien mayor. Ellas dos debían aliarse para luchar contra aquel mal superior, un autor de fan fiction—. Tienes razón, podrían ser perfectamente Sues. Debemos ser cautas pues no hay que especular, eso podría quitarnos credibilidad. Vamos a la biblioteca a investigar.

— Es nuestro Fic, la autora hará que se nos ocurra tarde o temprano ¿Para que molestarnos en coger un libro e investigar? — añadió Pansy abrumada por la idea de coger un libro y no usarlo como pisa papeles.

Exasperada Hermione trató de explicarle que ellas dos no eran Sues. Aquella iba a ser una difícil aventura sin Ron ni Harry, a quienes también tenía que explicárselo todo siempre.

En el segundo retrete a la derecha el hombre las escuchaba con amargura, tanto griterío de niñata le había cortado la caca. Ya sé que esto es desagradable, pero como narrador omnisciente me veo obligado a poner lo que se llama ambientación, la autora de este fic siempre la olvida. Cabe decir que su beta no podría ser más lelo, creo que le gusta leer mierda.

Las dos chicas se encaminaron a la biblioteca, podría haber sido una tarea fácil, pero poner una única frase para aclarar una acción obvia no tiene sentido. Hay que poner un párrafo entero y explicar que en los pasillos sonaba música y Hogwarts se había convertido en un musical. Se trataba de una obra de un aclamado autor que no vamos a mencionar, por eso de el copyright. Sólo diremos que se trata de una obra fantástica en la que el bien y el mal no se ciñen a parámetros opuestos como en la mayoría de historias sosainas de la literatura, como Harry Potter.

Pansy no podía evitarlo sentía muchas ganas de bailar cuando oía la música. El punto más álgido de la coreografía fue cuando Sue se acercó a ella y le alargó la mano para que bailase con ella. Mas nuestra heroína en segundo plano tomó por los brazos a la Slytherin, no podía quedarse sola. Fue en aquel momento, tal vez por el contacto o simplemente por la calidez de la piel de Hermione, que Pansy volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que Sue no era más que una mala pécora con cara angelical que le había robado a su hombre.

Al entrar en la biblioteca allí estaba Ginny, ella no bailaba, estaba sentada en un trono. Un corro de chicos a sus pies le limaban las uñas y le masajeaban las piernas. ¿Por qué nadie le decía nada cada vez que ella gemía de placer? Era muy irritante, allí ni Dios le decía nada ¿Dónde estaba la señora Pince? Bailando en el musical evidentemente.

Las dos chicas corrieron a la sección prohibida, aquella situación tan extraña causada por Ginny y Sue les daba la oportunidad de burlar la vigilancia de los demás. A lo mejor la autora las quería un poco y por eso permitía aquel caos, sospechosamente parecido a una fantasía o un sueño.

Hermione curiosa por saber más sobre aquello de las damas doradas, buscaba el libro que le recomendaba la nota escrita a mano en un libro, en el capitulo anterior. Pero no estaba donde había descrito aquella nota, allí sólo había un largo pergamino con un nombre muy largo escrito en él. Curiosamente alguien se había dedicado a traducirlo al parsel en sistema AFI. Pansy pensó que aquello era una cosa muy guay e intentó leerlo. A Hermione le pareció de mal gusto que lo hiciera teniendo en cuenta toda la gente que había muerto durante la guerra por culpa de aquel hombre que amaba a las serpientes.

Hermione se equivocaba, lord Voldemort no amaba a nadie que no fuera él mismo. Eso no quiere decir que no tuviera relaciones sexuales con o sin consentimiento, heterosexuales u homosexuales, y para ir más lejos… ¡Quien sabe si le iba la zoofilia! Pero no divaguemos más, vamos a lo que vamos.

La prueba definitiva de que nuestro Voldy había mantenido relaciones sexuales, al menos una vez y con una mujer, estaba allí. Pues al parecer aquella lista era el nombre completo de Sue, junto a una prueba genética que verificaba su parentela. Sue se apellidaba Riddle . Aquella mujercilla de exhortante belleza y con un talento natural para el baile era hija de el mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort.

Aquel inquietante descubrimiento no tenía por que significar nada, Hermione se repetía que debía abandonar los cotilleos y ponerse a trabajar. Era una cuestión de ego, si Pansy encontraba la respuesta antes que ella se sentiría muy deprimida. Pero tanto pensar le hacia mella en el trabajo y entonces Pansy cogió un libro dorado que le parecía bonito.

El gran olfato para los libros de nuestra Hermy reaccionó. Aquel era el libro que buscaba y lo había cogido Pansy. Sin ningún remordimiento, Hermione mordió las manos de su compañera alegando que era un ritual de iniciación a la inteligencia, le arrebató el libro.

En la portada el libro demandaba sangre, pero como era un libro muy listo y había visto los mordiscos que Hermione le había propinado a Pansy para arrebatarle la gloria, se abrió in situ. El libro la saludo "¡Oh! Hermy devora libros, tú eres mi dominatrix." Era un libro muy raro.

Nuestra protagonista se evitó charlar con el libro, la lógica dice que los libros no hablan. Examinó con detalle el índice, en la primera página se encontraba toda la información para principiantes sobre las damas doradas, seguido una guía de Out of Character más comunes. Hermione se estremeció al leer un apartado en aquella sección, ponía Dramione, pero intentó ignorar aquel punto, además si lo veía Pansy se enfadaría con ella.

— ¿Y si el que no debe ser nombrado hizo todo esto? — sugirió Pansy aburrida de mirar los dibujos de un libro de nigromancia, eran algo desagradables—. Quiero decir, que estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo y la respuesta más evidente empieza por V y acaba por T.

Hermione no podía creer que fuese tan vaga de alegar un que un muerto fuera el responsable de todo aquello. La chica pensó con detenimiento, quizás así era y sorprendentemente Pansy Parkinson le acababa de pasar la mano por la cara otra vez. Tenia que tener en cuenta aquella posibilidad o Pansy se llevaría toda la gloria. El corazón de la Gryffindor se aceleró, no podía evitar hiperventilar. El Out of Character empezaba a hacerles efecto a ellas dos también ¿Qué lógica tenia que Pansy dijese cosas coherentes y ella sólo se preocupase por la gloria de ganar? Tenían que trabajar más rápido o no sobrevivirían.

Una idea fugaz cruzó la cabeza de las chicas. Si, si de las dos a la vez y era la misma idea. Pansy hizo ademán de hablar pero Hermione le tapó la boca.

— Debemos ir a por Harry, el recordará las últimas palabras del que no debe ser nombrado — dijo la bruja con el puño alzado, pero el derecho no que parece fascista. Uy, si usa el izquierdo parecerá comunista. Imaginaos el que más os guste—. Allí debe residir la clave que nos mostrará lo que nos ocurre.

Y tras tomar el libro dorado que hablaba, el cual leería por la noche, arrastró a Pansy fuera de la biblioteca. Ginny seguía gimiendo, era insoportable pero por lo menos el musical había terminado.


	4. La muerte del mago tenebroso

**N.A: Aquí va e penúltimo capitulo de esta historia absurda. Este es un tanto psicodélico, no os asustéis he tomado mi medicación.**

Hermione se había pasado la noche en vela leyendo aquel libro, por eso tenia un aspecto horrible y por que le había dado arcadas aquella parte de los Dramiones. Ahora sabia que "Damas doradas" era un eufemismo del mundo mágico para las Mary sues, recordemos que Mary sue era un OC de Star Trek. Hermione pensaba que Spock era más sexy que Ron, pero seguramente las diferencias culturales dificultarían la relación y no estaba dispuesta a asumir lo que suponía un Crossover de aquel tipo. Además viajar en el espacio le daba un pavor atroz.

Pero volviendo a la ardua tarea de la heroína, debía buscar a Harry y pedirle aquel recuerdo de las últimas palabras de Voldy. Había ordenado a su fiel vasallo Pansy que buscase un pensadero, pero no sabía si podría llevar a cabo aquella dificilísima tarea. De no conseguirlo le pegaría una colleja de la que se acordaría en su lecho de muerte.

La chica se coló en la habitación de los chicos y se acercó a un Harry que aún dormía. No le había visto en los últimos días por lo insoportable que se ponía con aquel OoC, lloraba a todas horas y se comía los mocos. Entonces la chica se agachapó a su lado y tapándose la nariz dijo:

— Harry, soy yo Ginny—. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del chico dormido —. Tienes que darme ese último recuerdo de Boldy .

La dislexia latente de la chica le hacia confundir B y V, su logopeda le había pegado hasta morir.

— ¿Boldy? — Dijo Harry que empezaba a despertar por el descuido de la brujilla perfecta — Tú, Tú no eres Ginny.

—¿No, de verdad? — contestó Hermione irónica. En realidad estaba muy asustada, ella no era disléxica .La autora estaba insiriendo su personalidad en ella. Aquello era terrible—. Tienes que ayudarme Harry.

El chico la miró anonadado. En aquel momento crucial para el desarrollo de esta trama pobre y sin coherencia, Hermione le contó a Harry todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. El niño que vivió no entendió una mierda, pero considerando lo pesada que se volvía Hermione cuando no le daban la razón, le regalo aquel insignificante recuerdo. Siendo más analítico, no lo quería, se sentía responsable de la muerte de aquella bellísima persona. Ya se sabe que cuando alguien muere, no importa lo cerdo que haya sido en vida, todo el mundo lo ama y creen que era maravilloso. Harry se sentía como un vulgar asesino, podría haberle quitado su magia y obligarlo a vivir como un squib, pero lo había matado. Por eso Ginny le había dejado, por que era mala persona.

Harry empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Hermione dudaba entre quedarse y consolar a su amigo o huir por patas y evitar aquel mal trago. A los veinte segundos de oírlo las dudas se disiparon, aquello era inaguantable y el mundo mágico la necesitaba.

La Gryffindor corrió al punto de encuentro con Pansy, pero esta no llegaba. Estaban perdiendo clase y aquello era algo que Hermione nunca le perdonaría. Una parte de la inteligente bruja rezaba a los cielos por que Sue organizara otro musical y se cancelasen las clases de la mañana, pero otra tenía miedo de que aquello se les fuera de las manos y acabasen todos bailando y cantando canciones de sonrisas y lagrimas. ¡Que larga se le hacia aquella película!

Pasadas tres horas Pansy apareció con las manos vacías. ¿Qué se pensaba aquella zopenca? Hermione se había perdido dos maravillosas clases y el almuerzo, encima tenia el morro de venir con las manos vacías. ¡Con lo que a ella le había costado conseguir aquel recuerdo!

— Vayamos al despacho de la directora — dijo la Slytherin, evadiendo el hecho de que llegaba tarde y sin el pensadero. Hermy irritada estaba a punto de gritarle, pero según parecía Pansy tenía un plan. Irían al despacho de la directora y dirían todas las palabras que se les ocurriera delante de la gárgola, estaba más que claro que con las infinitas combinaciones de palabras que la lengua inglesa podía tener a lo largo de aquel curso seguro que adivinarían la contraseña.

Hermione pensaba que aquello era absurdo, pero ante situaciones desesperadas uno hace acciones desesperadas de modo que se encaminó hacia la gárgola. Iba pensando palabras que a la profesora McGonagall le podían gustar hasta el punto de usar como contraseña, meterse en la mente de aquella mujer no ser tan difícil, a fin de cuentas era una versión de ella al cabo de muchos años.

— Disciplina militar, deberes bien hechos, estudia, gatos tomando el sol… — probó a decir Hermione delante de aquella fea gárgola. Sabía que Harry había adivinado la contraseña una vez antes, ella no iba a ser menos.

—Coito — dijo Pansy a la vez que reía estúpidamente. Hermione se quedó mirando molesta a la Slytherin, después se fijó en que la gárgola se movía ¿Podía aquella palabra ser la que la profesora había elegido como contraseña? A la bruja se le estaba cayendo un mito.

Enseguida una respuesta lógica sacudió la cara de las chicas. No era que la palabra fuera "Coito" como Pansy había apuntado, era que la profesora McGonagall bajaba las escaleras en aquel preciso instante.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí señoritas? — dijo la mujer mirándolas por encima de sus redondas gafas.

— Tratábamos de entrar a su despacho — dijo Pansy preguntándose si la profesora era tonta del culo y no se percataba de las evidencias.

La mujer arqueó las cejas, aquellas chicas se comportaban de un modo extraño, sobretodo por que no peleaban entre ellas ¿seria por qué tramaban algo? Si Hermione le hubiese leído la mente, habría aplaudido su sagaz deducción.

— Verá para serle muy franca profesora, no he conseguido entender unas cosas de clase— empezó a mentir Pansy, aún que en cierto sentido no mentía—. Queríamos usar su pensadero para examinar que parte es la que no llegué a entender en clase.

Si esta fuera una historia razonable la profesora McGonagall hubiera mandado a sus alumnas a freír espárragos, pero la autora es absolutamente lerda y sus deficiencias intelectuales no le permitían desarrollar una trama compleja, y mucho menos con una narrativa adecuada para sustentar cualquier tipo de historia. Gracias a eso, la directora de Hogwarts las dejó pasar con la única condición de que no tocaran nada del despacho, a parte del pensadero, y se fue.

— Oye Hermy ,¿tu crees que McGonagall tiene recuerdos de juventud por aquí? — Dijo Pansy curiosa, mientras miraba los botecillos de cristal colocados sobre una estantería—. Ya sabes, de eso con contenido sexual. Es que siempre he pensado que los pensaderos son geniales para el porno amateur.

— No seas cerda — sentenció Hermione mientras vertía el recuerdo de Harry en aquella vasija con runas mágicas —. Que si viéramos un recuerdo de esos, no es que yo quiera ver uno de esos ¡eh!, este fic seria rateado MA y no podría estar en Fanfiction punto net.

Pansy removió el recuerdo con la varita y agarrando la mano a Hermione entraron en el pensadero. Se tomaron de las manos para que el lector captara el severo Out of carácter de los personajes, no es que se quisieran ni nada.

Allí estaban, en una playa atestada de militares, de los aviones caían bombas estremecedoras. Pansy no tenia ni idea de donde estaban, aquello no era Hogwarts, ella no recordaba que la muerte de Voldemort fuese así. Hermione sí sabía donde estaban. Se encontraban en el desembarco de Normandía, crucial masacre de soldados en la segunda guerra mundial. Al parecer Harry había ido al cine últimamente, pues aquella escena pertenecía a la película _Salvar al soldado Ryan. _Esta se había estrenado aquel año, 1998 y se convertiría en un mito cinematográfico años más adelante. Hermione lo sabía por que ella había visto aquella película deseando que Matt Damon fuera su novio y no Ron.

Ellas estaban en una estrecha trinchera, delante de ellas un montón de cuerpos desmembrados se apilaban, los usaban para cubrirse de las balas que el enemigo lanzaba. La guerra era espantosa.

A su izquierda un Harry Potter vestido con el uniforme estadounidense agarraba a un soldado con el uniforme alemán. Ese soldado era Voldemort, que chapurreaba un alemán mezclado con inglés incoherentemente.

— Harry yo no te quiero, prefiero morir solo a morir a tu lado — decía Voldemort . A Hermione le sorprendió la lucidez con la que hablaba, nadie diría que estaba apunto de morir —. Lo de los fanfics slash entre tú y yo es mentira, que no lo escribe J.K.

Harry lloraba desconsoladamente. La historia ente aquel hombre y él era mucho más antigua que su nacimiento, muchos eones atrás. Entendamos por eones como unidad de tiempo geológico, equivalente a mil millones de años. Creo que la autora se quería lucir sus conocimientos al escribir esto.

Las balas silban a su alrededor, pero Harry tenia mucha suerte y nunca le tocaba ni una. También esto tenía una explicación, y que usaba el cuerpo de Voldy como escudo. La cara de Harry estaba llena de barro y ya dudamos de si lloraba por la muerte de su archienemigo, o si simplemente lo hacia por que se le había metido algo en el ojo.

— Harry, que ya me muero ¡suéltame! — Decía Voldemort mientras agarraba su Mauser kar 98K. Amaba aquel fusil como sólo había amado a Naguini, su esposa. Ella se encontraba en Baviera haciendo gimnasia delante del horno. Estaba preparando tarta para su hija Sue, quien había nacido de un huevo como hibrido entre humano y serpiente. Pero esto no se encontraba en el recuerdo de Harry, es únicamente que el narrador veía necesario explicar el real trasfondo de nuestro querido Voldy. Entonces Voldemort, alzando su fusil que evidentemente hacia de varita, exhalaba su última voluntad. — ¡_Ego petere malum scriptum_!

Las dos chicas salieron enseguida del pensadero, Pansy se sentía muy confusa. Hermione sin embargo había entendido todo a la perfección.

— La muerte del señor tenebroso no fue así — dijo Pansy ofendía por lo que acaba de ver—. ¡Te han tangado con este recuerdo!

—Ya, es que Harry es un poco melodramático — argumentó la Gyffindor — se imagina cosas raras y bueno… ¿que le vas a pedir a un niño que vivió en una alacena hasta los once años? —. En realidad la chica se daba cuenta de lo turbado que estaba su amigo —, hemos captado lo esencial ¿no? Pues ya esta suficiente.

Para aclarar lo sucedido, el noventa por ciento de los recuerdos son ligeramente modificados en la cabeza al cabo del tiempo. Si le añadimos dramatismo y que Harry estaba algo desequilibrado nos da algo totalmente extraño, como lo que acaban de leer. También puede ser que la autora no recuerde como murió Voldemort, pues leyó el libro de las reliquias de la muerte hace muchos años y en inglés, teniendo un deficiente nivel de este idioma. Pero lo achacaremos a los desequilibrios del maltrato infantil que sufrió Harry, maltrato no mayor del que sufrió Dudley por parte de J.K.

Hermione había descubierto que nuestro querido Voldy había lanzado un hechizo antes de morir. Aquello era inverosímil ¡Pansy tenia razón! Se había leído aquel asqueroso libro dorado para nada. Quizás debía esperar a que la autora incidiera en su cabeza las ideas latentes, aún que esto no tuviera ningún sentido aparente.

Cuando la Gryffindor explicó a la Slyherin sobre el hechizo final que Voldemort había lanzado antes de morir, invocando a un badficker, la chica tuvo otra brillante idea. A Hermione esto le molestó infinitamente ¿Podía realmente aquella autora admirar más a Pansy Parkinson que a ella? Hermione Granger, la bruja más lista de todos los tiempos que podía conseguir llegar a ser ministra de magia a pesar de que su futuro estaba en la cocina como todos los personajes femeninos de la saga de Harry potter, no era admirada por todos y cada uno de los lectores. La oscuridad se cernía sobre la joven bruja que sentía miedo de convertirse en el personaje más tonto de aquel fanfic.

— Deberíamos revisar el libro ese dorado tuyo — dijo Pansy, quien tampoco había resultado tan brillante. Se rascó la cabeza ¿tendría piojos?

— ¡Claro! — exclamó Hermione. Todos aquellos errores podían ser culpa de un mal escritor de fanfics. Ahora sólo tenían que encontrar la manera de deshacerse de aquella autora de pacotilla para limpiar el fandom. La bruja se cuestionaba sobre cómo podían conseguir que los malos autores dejasen serlo ¿tal vez humillándolos públicamente en una clara situación de minoría? Aquello no iba a funcionar, los autores eran astutos y taimados y nunca se dejarían convencer de que aquello que hacían estaba mal. Todos los autores de Fanfics escribían aberraciones para la literatura por que eran malos malísimos y les gustaba hacer sufrir a los lectores que buscaban algo de calidad en la escritura amateur. No tenía nada que ver con la falta de conocimiento, ni mucho menos con que quisieran dedicar muy poco tiempo a la escritura por que sus vidas profesionales se encaminaban hacia otros lares.

Hermione encontraría el contra hechizo. Pansy lo había dicho, debía estar en el libro dorado.


	5. El mago blanco

Como la historia sucedía demasiado rápido, Hermione se tomó los 5 días siguientes de vacaciones. Esto era una muestra absoluta de su Out of Character, todos sabemos que ella siempre hacia sus deberes antes de que se los mandaran.

Aquella mañana tomó el libro dorado después de pasar cinco días tomando el sol en el lago. Ciertamente Pansy y Hermione estaban muy morenas tras las vacaciones, algo insólito si consideramos que era otoño en un adentrado valle de Escocia.

La depresión post-vacacional afectaba mucho a Pansy que había empezado a apreciar a la sangre sucia. Se preguntaba si aquello formaba parte del OoC o si era una reacción lógica a que hubiesen pasado tanto tiempo juntas.

— ¡Que pereza! — exclamó la bruja entre bostezos. Ella también empezaba a cogerle cariño a aquella Pansy cerebro de ardilla, aun que ella fuera quien tenía las ideas brillantes y Hermione se estuviera volviendo normal.

— Tenemos que trabajar Hermy, no puede ser que el señor tenebroso nos pateé de este modo después de muerto — dijo la Slytherin. Válgase el OoC para animar a la chica y por hablar mal de nuestro Voldy.

Hermione empezó a pasar las páginas y releer aquel libro. Sabía en que pagina más o menos podía estar el contra hechizo, pero jugaba a torturar a su compañera quien no era capaz de leer tan rápido como ella. Pasaba la página antes de que Pansy leyera el titulo. La Slytherin estaba a punto de gritarle cuando llegaron a la pagina 498, ahí estaba toda la información.

En el libro decía que debían usar el hechizo del mago blanco, una técnica sucia y rastrera para eliminar la ilusión del autor a la hora de escribir. Técnica usada en 1845 para evitar que Edgar Allan Poe escribiera aquellas obras tan macabras, pero falló y mató a su esposa Virgina Clemm, haciendo que las obras de Poe fueran más macabras y lúgubres. Fue usada de nuevo para pararle los pies al mismo autor el 7 de octubre de 1849 consiguiendo su cometido, matando al autor, pero en realidad Poe ya estaba predestinado a entrar en los anales de la historia de la literatura. Se suponía que al usarla en escritores de menor envergadura no resultaba tan trágico, por no hablar que la temática de las obras que también tenía que ver con la reacción. Este hechizo ya había sido usado con la autora de este fanfic. Ella solía escribir historias de amistad y ahora se veía inmiscuida en una parodia en que dos personajes que se odian sin motivo aparente se acababan cogiendo aprecio, aun que recordemos es todo un Out of Character. Pero no deja de ser curioso, pues la técnica falló. Podríamos llegar a la conclusión que el hechizo no contempla la tenacidad de los autores, pero es irse por las ramas otra vez.

Aquel hechizo era muy complejo, pero Hermione creía ser capaz de realizarlo con la ayuda de Pansy. Lo único que no acababa de cuadrarle a la bruja era que debían tomarse de las manos para llevar a cabo aquel hechizo. J.K. nunca había hablado de hechizos que no fueran una maldita frase mientras se apunta con la varita, nada de cogerse de las manos ni contacto físico ¡que eran ingleses! Aquella idea de las brujas era una idea impuesta por la inquisición española para la quema de brujas, así que aquel hechizo era diseñado por una española cutre de la actualidad sin nociones históricas y no por la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. Aquí encontramos un anacronismo total, pero no vamos a hablar de eso ahora.

— Tenemos que reunir a todo el colegio — dijo Hermione muy seria. Esto era por que quedaría muy mal decir que se estaba descojonado y no seria relevante.

—Podríamos ir al gran comedor a la hora de cenar— dijo perspicazmente Pansy ¿Se estaría volviendo inteligente por culpa del OoC? —. Debemos pedir que nos dejen dar una conferencia.

—Pero, si avisamos que daremos una conferencia nadie vendrá a cenar — dijo Hermione colocando sus manos en la cara y abriendo mucho la boca. Pansy pensó que se parecía a Munch en su autorretrato titulado _el grito_, este era un pintor muggle pero la bruja sangre limpia lo conocía como si fuese de la familia, de hecho había ido a cenar una vez pero la cita no había acabado de cuajar, por eso decidieron seguir siendo amigos—. Mejor seria que simplemente lo hiciéramos cuando Sue esté allí, sin duda todos la seguirán como perritos falderos.

Dicho y hecho. A la hora de cenar las dos brujas se encaminaron al gran comedor. Curiosamente al entrar al comedor les costó divisar a Sue, pero finalmente dieron con ella. El motivo de que les costara identificar a la chica era que había engordado considerablemente. Nuestras protagonistas se acercaron a ella, sentían curiosidad por la repentina transformación de aquel ser maligno creado del sexo sin amor. Todo el mundo sabe que cuando un crio es un condón roto nadie le quiere, la autora lo sabe por que ella misma es un goma rota.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Preguntó nuestra Hermy.

— ¿No es evidente? — Contestó Sue llevándose un trozo de pastel de calabaza a la boca.— Yo soy una Mary Sue, me he comido la trama. Casi me como a Harry, pero me ha parecido poco atractivo entre llantos y mucosidad, Ay… Si Fred Wasley estuviese vivo.

Nuestra aberración de Original Character se preguntaba seriamente como podía ser que aquella fuera la chica más lista del colegio. Sus habilidades de deducción eran pésimas.

Hermione colocó el libro dorado en un atril. Pansy lo había colocado sistemáticamente en el centro de la tarima donde comían los profesores como reyes a los que adorar. Todos los miraban anonadados. ¿Qué hacían esas locas? ¿Iba Hermione a leer versículos de la biblia? Más o menos.

Las dos chicas se tomaron de la mano, no sin cara de asco, y comenzaron a recitar un montón de frases en latín. Os escribiría esas frases, pero mi latín está más oxidado que la armadura de un soldado romano aleatorio de plena republica.

Cuando las chicas terminaron la plegaria mágica, hechizo o como queráis llamarlo, un rayo cayó del cielo rompiendo el silencio que las chicas habían provocado al cerrar sus bocas. Pansy pensó que quizá no eran suficiente poderosas como para convocar al mago blanco y casi se hecha a llorar presa de la humillación. Pero entonces una honda expansiva las echó para atrás. Una luz blanca y mortecina les cegó los ojos a todos, en el centro de la habitación Albus Dumbledore miraba a todos sus exalumnos con ojos ladinos. El motivo era únicamente que a la autora le gustaba como sonaba aquella frase, en realidad ni siquiera parecía saber donde estaba el pobre señor.

Posó sus ojos en Sue, sentía amor por ella y al mismo tiempo odio.

— ¡Tú! Ser demoniaco que produces OoC en Oliver Wood, ¡Tú! Hija de Belcebú ¡Tú! — repetía lo mismo una vez tras otra, Hermione se preguntaba por qué decía eso de Oliver Wood, ese chico tan guapo no estaba en el colegio. Evidentemente es por que Dumbledore recordaba haberla visto en un fanfic anterior de esta autora. Aún que su aspecto era distinto y llevara un disfraz, era la misma chica.

En aquel momento Sue empezó a convulsionar.

— ¡No me iré! ¡Esta es mi historia y la escribo como me da la gana! — gritó la guapa pero ahora gorda muchacha.

Entonces el mago blanco agarró su túnica con fuerza y la desgarró. Hermione se temía lo peor, si iba desnudo esto podría ser considerado un fanfic MA. Pero gracias a la autora, que era muy considerada por su parte consiguió que ningún lector se imaginase los pellejos de aquel buen señor. Debajo de la túnica llevaba una camiseta, en esta se podía leer "El antro" y enseguida se movían las brillantes letras en tono escarlata para dar paso a otro mensaje: "expertos en la limpieza del fandom". El mago blanco era un enviado especial, destruiría el mal o perecería en el intento, otra vez.

Hermione seguía cruzando los dedos, esperando que en aquella lucha encarnizada Dumblerdore no perdiera la ajada túnica. Llevaba camiseta, pero nadie sabe si llevaría pantalones cortos o calzoncillos.

Volviendo al arduo conflicto. El mago blanco, inspirado irónicamente en un personaje de otra obra literaria mucho más profunda y compleja que Harry Potter, lanzaba un liquidillo verde sobre Sue. Este era vómito de basilisco con lágrimas de fénix. La aberración literaria hija de Voldemort se retorcía de dolor mientras su cuerpo empezaba a desdibujarse. Enseguida pudieron ver el corazón de Sue hecho de oro puro, todos querían robarlo pero Dumbledore lo escondió entre su ajada túnica. Era sabio y consciente que nadie iba a mirar allí para quitárselo.

Entonces el peculiar señor se acercó a las heroínas de esta historia. Hermione deseaba que marchase ya, realmente le inquietaba lo de la túnica. Pansy se preguntaba si será una broma divertida tirar de la túnica y dejar al yayo en pelotas. Pero gracias a la autora se contuvo.

Dumbledore beso en la frente a las dos muchachas y se giró hacia los alumnos de Hogwarts.

— La magia más poderosa es el amor— dijo en tono solemne, esperaba que no confundieran amor con sexo y esas cosas, aun que sí la magia mas poderosa es la de las enzimas químicas que producen reacciones. Y volviéndose y alzando una mano al cielo Dumbledore desapareció dejando tras de si una lluvia de plumas. Lo de las plumas era únicamente por que quedaba súper bonito y eso.

Pansy se dio por satisfecha con su trabajo y volvió a la mesa de Slytherin. Se sentó al lado de Draco. Quería hacerle cosas de adultos, pero sentía miedo al rechazo de modo que se contuvo y solo le cogió de la mano.

Hermione, aun preocupada por si aquello no había surgido efecto, aún y con la desaparición de Sue, tomó el libro dorado y se encaminó hacia la mesa de Gyffindor observando a cada uno de sus compañeros. Al sentarse en su habitual lugar, nuestra protagonista se percató de que el mago no había hablado a Ginny. Esta seguía oliendo a flores silvestres, su pelo seguía siendo rojo fuego de otoño y sus ojos seguían teniendo aquel brillo inusual.

— Ginny, deberíamos hablar tu y yo — le comentó seriamente a la pelirroja. Esta la miraba curiosa como si no entendiera nada, pero se levantó y juntas caminaron hacia un rincón del gran salón comedor.

Un corro de chicos las seguía de cerca hasta que Weasley se decidió a decirles que no se movieran ni un milímetro. Cuando estuvieron solas Hermione se lanzó a hacerle preguntas.

La sexy pelirroja, que no sabía como explicar que las pecas se pusieran de moda con ella, explicó el motivo de todo lo ocurrido a lo largo de la historia. Al parecer una revista femenina la había elegido para probar unos filtros amorosos muy potentes. Un trabajo como cualquier otro, muy bien pagado por cierto. Estos funcionaban de forma diferente en función del tipo sanguíneo de aquellos que lo tomaban, por aquel motivo el primer día de clase todo el mundo la adoraba y pocos días más tarde algunos empezaron a dejar de tenerla como objeto de deseo. Aún quedaban algunos que seguían persiguiéndola, pero pronto desaparecería el efecto.

— ¿Qué me dices de tu aroma arrollador, tu pelo precioso y tus ojos con un brillo inusual? — Preguntó Hermione aún preocupada de que aquello no fuera más que una patraña para escabullirse del castigo divino de otro mago blanco.

La chica metió su mano dentro de la túnica, y de dentro de su sujetador sacó una bolsa de hierbas, en la etiqueta ponía "ambipur". Era un maldito ambientador de coche muggle, y todo el mundo creía que era su pelo el que desprendía aquel olor.

— Lo de los ojos son lentillas exportadas del noreste asiático. He leído el futuro de la moda y las ulzzang serán la última moda en el 2011 — argumentó la pelirroja mientras se quitaba la peluca y dejaba entrever un pelirrojo normal y parecido al de sus hermanos— ¿Satisfecha? La belleza no existe, es fruto de tu imaginación, tu criterio o del esfuerzo que pone una servidora en estar radiante.

Ginny se marchó indignada. Hermione no lo entendía, pero había aprendido algo después de toda aquella lucha contra el mal. Algunas veces es mejor no inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás. Cada uno emplea su tiempo lo que desea.

Ginny seguiría siendo guapísima después de aquello y volvería con Harry después de que le pagasen el dinero de la prueba de filtros amorosos. Pansy seguiría fantaseando con meterse en los pantalones de un hombre que se casaría con otra y Hermione viviría felizmente con aquel Ronald que seguía teniendo OoC por que era más comprensivo, sensible y listo. Evidentemente la autora de este fic es muy tenaz.

Todos fueron felices y comieron perdices, excepto los vegetarianos. Como narrador omnisciente me atrevo a decir que ellos no comieron perdices y se perdieron aquella felicidad.

**N.A: Aquí se termina esta aberración de aberraciones. Ciertamente hay un montón de errores en esta historia, pero como la mayoría de personas aprendo escribiendo y re-escribiendo mis historias. Simplemente fue escrito para dar a entender que es importante saber que es correcto y hacer las cosas bien, pero siempre está bajo la decisión de uno mismo. Cuando aparecen personas que tratan de decirme que lo que hago está mal y quieren que cambie mi forma de hacer por que sí me toca mucho la moral. ¿y si yo quiero hacer las cosas a mi modo? ¿y si yo no espero la aprobación de nadie? Personalmente, tan sólo publico mis historias para compartirlas, no espero ser una genia, ni una gran escritora. Yo únicamente me dedico a escribir como me podría dedicar a jugar a básquet, deporte del que conozco su normativa pero que en mi barrio jugamos como nos da la gana por cierto. Por todas estas cosas me irrita que aparezcan cuatro frikis de la literatura y te digan como practicar tu hobby, en otras palabras como vivir tu vida. Pero me enrollo demasiado y soy exageradamente cursi, así pues finalizo con un adiós y seguiré escribiendo como me de la real gana.**


End file.
